Luz de Luna
by raynmond white
Summary: ¿está siempre uno realmente solo? Para Luciana, así parecía. Hasta que una noche de invierno, vio a un elfo de dorada cabellera ser feliz en medio de aquella blanca nieve que ella había creado. Hasta que vio aquellos azules ojos que tantas sensaciones le transmitían. Porque el fue el primero en alejarla de su soledad. "Nunca estarás sola otra vez. Yo siempre estaré contigo".


**¡Holiwis mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic (como cosa rara), esta vez de LOTR. Este fue el primer fic que escribí de LOTR, sin embargo, no me gusto y lo deseché. Hace poco decidí intentar reescribirlo un poco y publicarlo y bueno, aquí está. Este fic también es un Legomance, pero con una OC distinta a la que mostré en mi one-shoot (que sé que pocos leyeron, pero lo aprecio muchísimo) anterior.**

 **No soy dueña de LOTR ni de un par de personajes un tanto conocidos que ya verán quienes son. Solo me pertenece mi OC. Tal vez debería cambiar la clasificación, pues cuando creé el fic estaba un poquito muy obsesionada con ROTG…**

 _Soledad._

 _Frío._

 _Sufrimiento._

 _Son las únicas cosas que mi triste existencia conoce y/o recuerda. No sé nada sobre quien fui antes de ser quien soy ahora, si es que fui alguien más alguna vez y si es que se le puede llamar ser alguien a vagar de un lugar a otro congelando todo a tu paso y saberte totalmente sola, a menos que hablar con la Luna cuente como compañía._

 _Me pregunto si tuve familia._

 _Me pregunto si tuve un hogar._

 _Me pregunto que se sentirá tener a alguien que te extrañe._

 _Me pregunto que se sentirá tener a alguien que te amé._

 _Mi nombre, es Luciana, ¿Qué cómo lo sé? La Luna me lo dijo. Habla conmigo mucho más seguido que con otros espíritus. Existen miles de espíritus, no solo en este mundo que me vio nacer, sino en otros, aunque en este no hay ninguno como yo, así que incluso en ese aspecto estoy sola. Como mi deber está en este mundo, casi no puedo visitar otros ni ver a otros espíritus, ya que ellos viven en otro mundo._

 _El único otro espíritu que podría al menos comprender mi soledad, es uno con el que llevo muy mala relación, aunque intentamos llevarnos mejor._

 _Para el resto del mundo, soy invisible, excepto para algunas personas muy raras. Ese mago que come hongos alucinógenos, por ejemplo: Radagast, siempre me ha caído bien, ya que es alguien muy agradable, aunque… peculiar. Está el señor de Rivendel, Elrond, aunque no estoy segura de agradarle mucho, o quizás es mi imaginación, ya que siempre está igual de severo. Ni idea. Saruman, quien no me agrada, no sé por qué, pero hay algo extraño en el que no me parece bien. Galadriel, la reina de Lothlorien, a quien creo que no le agrado, no lo sé, no lo tengo del todo claro. Y claro, está Gandalf, ese larguirucho que no sabe que es lavar sus túnicas grises. Pero casi no veo a ninguno de ellos, porque debo ir de un lado a otro congelando todo, aunque no haya casi nadie que lo aprecie._

 _Como dije._

 _Estoy sola._

 _Lo he estado siempre._

 _Lo estoy ahora._

 _Y siempre lo estaré._

 _Pero hasta alguien como yo tiene un pequeño consuelo. Algo a lo que aferrarse._

 _En mi caso, es alguien que intento con ahínco que me vea._

 _No sé por qué siento ésta extraña atracción por él, pero la he tenido desde la primera vez que lo vi. Ver su sonrisa me devuelve la mía. Ver sus ojos azules me da tranquilidad. Oír su risa musical me arrulla en las noches. Observarlo me llena de una paz y alegría que no podría explicar._

 _Voy siempre al Bosque Verde solo para verle._

 _Es siempre el primer lugar al que llevo el invierno, solo por la oportunidad de verlo brevemente._

 _Porque lo amo. Con todo mi muerto y espiritual corazón de hielo._

 _Aunque él no lo sepa nunca._

 _Aunque él no me pueda ver ni oír._

 _Aunque él no sepa que existo, ni que lo protejo siempre. Siguiéndolo como una fría sombra, cuidándolo de cualquier peligro, por tonto que sea._

 _Aunque él no llegue jamás a escuchar como cada noche, antes de irse a dormir, susurro en su oído un "te amo", ni llegue jamás a sentir como mis helados labios tocan su frente o sus labios, deseándole unos silenciosos dulces sueños._

 _Porque él aprecia lo que hago._

 _Porque él disfruta la nieve que creo solo para él._

 _Porque él aprecia la vida de una manera que jamás he visto en ningún mortal._

 _Porque él me hace sentir… viva._

 _Podrá ser solo el pequeño e imposible sueño de una niña como yo el que él aunque sea sepa de mi existencia, pero en mi corazón que late por él, guardo la pequeña y frágil esperanza de que algún día él me quiera, aunque sea solo como una amiga._

 _Porque amo con mi alma a Legolas Hojaverde, príncipe del Bosque Negro._

 **¡Bueno! ¡Creo que esto está bien como prólogo! Espero les haya gustado. Como dije anteriormente, este fic es solo una idea, si les gusta, díganmelo con un lindo review o un fav y subiré el siguiente cap con todo el gusto del mundo.**

 **Así que… se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, gritos, sartenes voladoras, ladrillos por correo, panditas, ositos de goma, baldazos de agua (preferiblemente fría, porque aquí hace un calor muy hijo de puta), bombas molotov, jitomatazos… ¡de todo! Somos flexibles. Pero lo que duela diríjanselo a Gingka.**

 **Gingka: ¡oye! ¡Se supone que es a Masabobo!**

 **Ñio puedo. Recuerda que Pris-chan lo ama n.n mejor te lo dirigen a ti, que eres mi asistonto n.n**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Sayonara y…! ¡BOMBA DE HUMO!**


End file.
